


The North Remembers

by ThatGirlWithTheHairPins



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forest Sex, Human Hunt, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Riding, slight necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlWithTheHairPins/pseuds/ThatGirlWithTheHairPins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers he once asked her why she stayed in The Dreadfort,at the time she had been a weak,foolish little girl and lied,saying she liked the view of The Northern lands.If he asked her today,she'd say;In this order,the whores,the food,and the fact she is for once in charge of her life.</p><p>Or,Things Roslin Frey remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for;Evil!Roslin/Ramsay.Lots of sex.

She remembers the first time she met Ramsay,

It was after her wedding and she was standing in the middle of the room,sobbing uncontrollably,surrounded by the dead bodies of her new husband's relatives and friends.She felt disgusted with her family and with herself for not being able to stop the massacre from happening.She took a breath and stowed her tears,silently sending a prayer that the gods would watch over the dead and was about to leave when

"Now,now love,shouldn't you be celebrating with your family"

Roslin nearly cried again and whirled around,facing the intruder.It was a tall,dark haired man with pale skin and a sharp smile.A cold chill suddenly entered the room when he smirked at her,moving closer as she stepped away and put a few more corpses between them.''Come now pet,I'm not going to hurt you"

Taking in his features a little more,she was hit with a sudden burst of recognition."You-You're Roose Bolton's son,his bastard'. In an instant the smile was gone and he was right in front her her.She regretted the fact that she had to look up to see into his eyes.

"Watch it dear" Ramsay snarled out,warning in his voice,Roslin was feeling particularly upset that day,so she ignored it."Why should I? What could a bastard possibly do?'

A hand was at her throat in an instant.Fingers squeezing roughly at her throat,she stuggled as her vision started to fade and she was suddenly let go and the smile was back on Ramsay's face."Me? I couldn't possibly do a thing.M'lady"

"My Lady" she corrected in her head.

"Enjoy your honeymoon" he said coldly before walking out again,Leaving Roslin the sobbing mess she had been when he found her.


	2. First Night

She remembers her night away from home.

Roslin had been horrified when Walder told her she was going to be staying at The Dreadfort.The main reason for her horror was the bastard,Ramsay.She couldn't place it,but something about him was...evil to say the least,she didn't like being around him and avoided him when she could e whole first day she was a fosterling.

After dinner, Roslin went to her room,which happened to be right next to the object of her nightmares,Ramsay.She bolted the doors and laid down,closing her eyes and settling into an uneasy sleep.

A sleep that was interrupted by a loud scream.

She shot up in the bed and tilter her head to the right,the noise was coming from someone or something on the far side of the castle.She was suddenly reminded that Theon Greyjoy was a prisonor in The Dread fort and was most likely being tortured as she laid in her bed.

Another scream broke through her reverie and she choked out a sob.For once in her life,she wanted to go home.


	3. First Hunt

She remembers her first hunt.

Ramsay had dragged her out of bed first thing in the morning and told her to get dressed,it was about a fortnight into her stay at The Dreadfort,and she was slowly getting used to her surroundings,and had even made friends with a serving girl named Lewys.

Roslin had done as he said.Getting dressed quickly and following him into the woods,where he handed her a bow and arrow and told her they were going to go on a hunt.She'd been excited then,her father had never let her go hunting with the boys at The Twins,he told her it was "unladylike"

He told her to be on the lookout for any sudden movements. They walked around the woods a bit until she heard it.

The snap of a twig.

She whipped around immediately and shot into the bushes,there was a thud as something hit the ground.Ramsay ran over with a smile on his face.

"Great shot for a first timer,Roslin"

She blushed,moving over to him.And her smile faded at the sight.

It was Lewys. Rosin suddenly felt sick,she stumbled over to another bush and lost all her breakfast,much to Ramsay's annoyance."Oh come off it,you killed her,why are you being so jumpy about it now."

"No!' She cried with tears in her eyes." I didn't mean to-"

'But you did" he said with a sad tone."Father won't be happy when he finds out what you've done"

She choked out another sob and he looked at her with pity in his eyes. "Don't worry though, It was that whores own fault for walking around in the woods.I'll make sure father won't find out" he gave a low whistle,and three large dogs stepped into the clearing,automatically tearing into the body.Roslyn cried out in horror and ran,far away from Ramsay and the woods and back to The Dreadfort and into her room.

That night a dinner,Ramsay smirked at her when Roose asked her where Lewys was."I have no idea,My Lord" she lied quietly.

She cried herself to sleep again that night,images of woods and arrows and dogs in her mind.All along with a sharp,cold smile.


	4. The Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins HERE   
> You're about to see Roslin's badass revolution begin.

She remembers the break.

She remembers,but she doesn't know how it happened or what bought it on,maybe it was memories of The Red Wedding,maybe the images of a dead Lewys got to her.Maybe she just got tired of being weak.

But one day,she just snapped.

Ramsay had grabbed her out of bed and dragged her to the dungeons,where a struggling wide-eyed Theon Greyjoy stayed chained to an X.Her eyes widened in horror as Ramsay pressed a flaying knife into her hand."Go on"

"What!?" She questioned in horror."No!'' 

Ramsay growled at her and grabbed her neck."Either you do it or I will'

She heard Theon scream behind his gag,obviously that was something he didn't want.Ramsay pushed her over to him and tears ran down her eyes.'"I'm sorry" she whispered before digging the knife into his flesh.

His screams would haunt her until the day she died.

She remembered storming out of the dungeons covered in Theon's blood while Ramsay's laughter echoed in her ears.She slammed the door to her room and screamed,not caring who in the dreadfort heard.

She screamed for Theon,for Lewys, for Robb and Talisa and their baby,she screamed for her husband and his relatives and friends,all dead by her family's hand,and most of all she screamed for herself.That was when it happened.

Something in her mind snapped and she fell too the floor in hysterical laughter.

"What in the seven hells is your problem?''

Ramsay

She stopped laughing and stared at him with cold eyes.She felt another break.

" You are,you stupid bastard." She hissed out and he grabbed her slamming her into the floor and choking her."You stupid whore" he hissed in her face as her nails dug into his arms.

She grabbed the nearest thing near to her,the flaying knife and jabbed the handle into his temple, causing him to loosen his grip enough for her to slap him across the face and knee him in the stomach.She pushed him off her and stood,hair wild and her neck sore and bruised.

"I am noblewoman,you fool.How dare you presume to touch me.Allow me to remind you that I hold enough authority here to have you sent to the wall,so be warned"

She set him with a hard stare as he struggled to catch his breath.

"The next time you raise a hand to me will be the last time you have hands"


	5. Whipping Boy

She remembers her first taste of revenge.

Looking back on it now it was a horrid thing to do,but at the moment she hadn't care at all.So while everyone in the dread fort was asleep she took one of Ramsay's favorite whores,Violet,she thinks that was the girl's name,and lures her into the woods.

She doesn't go after the girl immediately, wanting to let her think there was a hope she could escape.

She obviously wouldn't,as Roslin had set Ramsay's dogs loose,and they were aching for a good hunt as much as she was.Roslin opts out of using the bow and arrow,wanting the killing to be a but more personal,so she uses Ramsay's own flaying knife to slit the girl's throat and let's the dogs dispose of the body.

She smile under Ramsay's gaze at breakfast the next day.


	6. Feud

She remembered the feud.

Her and Ramsay had been at war for months,she'd killed Myranda and Violet,and Ramsay had responded by trying to poison her.She'd been fortunate enough to make her server take a drink of her wine first,but unfortunately her newest friend Fiona had been blamed and killed for it.

That had probably been his plan all along.

So she got back at him by using Theon.She'd easily slip him some food or clean his wounds.Not that she cared about him at all_she just wanted to make Ramsay angry.He'd always retaliate of course,sometimes with small things,like putting things in her food,and sometimes he'd try and kill her.

It was obvious to her that there wasn't going to be an end to it until one of them was dead.


	7. Author's Note

It's not ending here,I plan on re writing the whole thing and adding some new material.The first chapter should be up soon.


End file.
